The Uzumaki-Uchiha Family
by Haoner
Summary: Sasuke wants a kid, a kid that came from his own bloodline. Sasuke has found a way to do just that. Prepare for the adventures of the Uzumaki-Uchiha family (the kids will come in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1 A Talk

Naruto and Sasuke have been going out for 2 years now and they were more then happy.

It all started when Naruto was finally able to get Sasuke to come home to the Hidden Leaf Village. When Sasuke was in rehab Naruto would visit him a lot to help him get better. Every day Sasuke was only happy when Naruto came, all those thoughts on revenge and killing all seem to have slipped his mind with him around. Naruto was actually able to make Sasuke laugh and smile when he was in there.

Soon enough Sasuke started realizing that he was having feelings for Naruto in the boy/girl kind of way and that made him scared and confused.

The day they finally checked off Sasuke as mentally healthy they let him go. That was also the day Sasuke was going to confess his feelings to Naruto.

"N-Naruto" Sasuke stuttered

Naruto walking right beside him turned and looked at him "yeah?"

Sasuke was slightly shaking "th-there's something I wanna tell you, a-and when I do p-please don't judge me for it o-or leave me"

"Sasuke I wouldn't leave or judge you no matter what" Naruto said giving him a huge grin "so what's on your mind?" he asked

Sasuke looked away, unable to look Naruto in the eyes "well, Naruto I... I... Like you" Sasuke said

Naruto gave him a confused look "I like you too Sasuke"

"No" Sasuke spatted out "I mean boy/girl kind of like" Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few seconds before quietly chuckling to himself. Sasuke noticed the chuckling though. Sasuke thought he was making fun of him and he would not have that "it's not funny, Naruto!"

"I know it's not funny Sasuke I'm just happy" now Sasuke gave him a confused look "I feel the same way about you"

Sasuke's eyes went wide. He then asked this "so what would you say if I asked you out to be my boyfriend?" Sasuke asked

Naruto grinned "I would say yes"

Sasuke smiled "Naruto, will you be my boyfriend?"

Naruto basically jumped on him and gave him the biggest kiss on the lips he could give him "yes!" Naruto said all happy.

Sasuke smiled as they held hands and walked home.

Now 2 years later there as happy as could ever be.

Everyone in the village supported their love for each other, even Sakura and Hinata who were at first dissapointed knowing that Naruto and Sasuke were gay. However in a ironic twist Hinata and Sakura ended up becoming a thing so I guess it worked out for everyone.

One day though Sasuke came up to Naruto with a very awkward question "Naruto, can we have a baby?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look "beg pardon?"

"Can we have a baby?" Sasuke asked again

"Yeah, we can always go down to the orphanage-"

"No" Sasuke interrupted him "Naruto, you know ever since my clan died I've wanted to have kids of my own"

Naruto sighed "Sasuke, you know it's impossible for us to do that. 2 guys can't make a baby"

"Which is why I want to try something" Naruto gave a very worried look "I want you to use your sexy no jutsu and transform into Naruko then we can have sex and you can be pregnant and have our baby"

Naruto gave him an 'are you out of your mind' look "Sasuke I've heard about the pain of giving child birth and I don't think I could go through that and what if it doesn't work?"

"If it doesn't work I'll stop... I just really want a kid Naruto"

Sasuke actually looked like he was about to cry, Naruto looked at him feeling guilty 'damn why does he have to be so cute?' Naruto thought "Okay, I'll try it" Naruto said

Sasuke looked at him "really?" he asked with hope in his voice

"Really" Naruto started doing some hand signs "Sexy no Jutsu!" and just like that Naruto became Naruko "now come on Sasuke let's make that baby" Naruko said in the sexiest voice she could make. Sasuke quickly ran into the bedroom hoping to get his baby.

-The Next Day-

Sasuke woke up next to Naruko, his eyes widened when he realized he was still asleep next to Naruko. Sasuke got excited and started shaking Naruko vigorously "wake up!" Sasuke yelled in excitement

Naruko moaned in displease "mmm... Sasuke, what is it?" she asked drowsily

"You're still Naruko! You might be pregnant!" he basically pulled Naruko out of bed "c'mon! I got a pregnancy test just in case it happened!"

"Sasuke!" Naruko pulled her arm from his grasp and snatched the pregnancy test "you need to calm down. I will be back in 5 minutes... Maybe 10 cause I don't know how this thing works" Naruko then entered the bathroom while Sasuke waited.

A minute later Naruko yelled "YES!"

Sasuke heard this scream "are you pregnant?" he asked

"I don't know yet. I'm just happy I don't have to shove this thing up there" Sasuke face palmed

4 minutes later Naruko came out holding a pregnancy test with 2 bars on it "Sasuke..." Naruko was shedding tears of joy "we're having a baby"

Naruko and Sasuke started hugging each other in joy. The hug ended "wow" Sasuke said "I'm gonna be a dad" then he looked at Naruko "and your gonna be a mo-"

"Don't even finish that! Once I give birth to this baby I'm becoming a dude again" Naruko said pouting

Sasuke smirked "Naruko we're going to be the best parents ever" Sasuke then kissed Naruko then started rubbing Naruko's belly "I can't wait for the day you come out" Sasuke said

"Easy for you to say" Naruko said "you're not the one pushing this baby out"

Sasuke once again smirked.

* * *

 **That is it for chapter 1 hope everyone enjoyed**

 **I know that Sexy no Jutsu is more of a visual jutsu then an actual transformation jutsu but I think that it would just work for the story**

 **Anyway the next chapter is all about Sasuke's survival threw Naruto's rapid mood swings and weird food cravings, etc**

 **That's all I have to say hope you stay for Chapter 2, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Pregnancy Craziness

-1 month later-

Sasuke was starting to regret this decision he made on getting Naruto pregnant.

For the past month Sasuke had to deal with Naruko's constant mood swing, weird eating habits and he had to help Naruto lift up her hair while she's vomiting.

It surely has been pure hell for the both of them.

"Sasuke"

"Yeah?"

"You're still gonna love me when I get fat?"

"Naruko, you're not getting fat. The baby is just slowly becoming bigger inside of you"

"You just avoided my question! I knew it! You'll think I'm ugly!"

"No I won't Naruko, I'm just stating the obvious"

Sasuke then threw a lamp at Sasuke breaking on impact on Sasuke's face. Sasuke then fell over with some glass in his face.

Naruko gasped and covered her mouth "oh my Kami! I'm so sorry! Now I know you hate me!" Naruko began to cry.

"I don't hate you, Naruko" Sasuke said sweetly getting up and pulling glass out of his face.

Naruko wiped the tears away and looked at Sasuke "really?"

Sasuke then kissed Naruko on the lips "really" Sasuke smiled

Naruko hugged Sasuke "Oh Sasuke! I love you, so much!" just then Naruko's stomach grumbled "man I'm hungry. This baby has tripled my appetite"

"Well I have a surprise for you" Sasuke said grabbing Naruko's hand and bringing him into the kitchen.

On the table was Naruto's favorite ramen Ichiraku's miso ramen with extra chashu. Sasuke pulled a chair out for Naruko to sit in "I made sure the ramen had extra had extra chashu, just for you" Sasuke said

"Aww, you're so sweet" Naruko kissed his cheek then sat down. She stared at the ramen for a few seconds, then pushed the bowl off the table causing it to break. Naruko looked at Sasuke and said "the gesture was really sweet, Sasuke but I don't feel like eating any ramen"

Sasuke stared at Naruko for a few seconds in complete and udder awe. Sure Naruko has had some weird food cravings but never has anyone thought there would be a day where Naruto turns down a bowl of ramen.

"S-So what d-do you want?" Sasuke asked, his voice mixing with shock and slight anger.

Naruko got out a bowl then filled it with ice cream then drowned the ice cream in pickles and pickle juice.

Sasuke stared in disgust "that's what you want?" Sasuke asked mildly disturbed

"Yep!" Naruko gave off her signature grin then began eating. Sasuke looked like he was about to vomit, and this did not go unnoticed by Naruko "what! What's wrong Sasuke!?" Naruko asked, anger in her tone.

"N-Nothing, Naruko"

"What!? You think what I'm eating is gross!? C'mon Sasuke try some!" Naruko then began throwing the pickled ice cream at Sasuke and Sasuke was getting dowsed in pickles and ice cream.

Naruko would've kept going till she felt something rising up inside of her "uh oh! Here comes the barf express!" Naruko then ran into the bathroom and began the recently daily throwing up in the toilet routine.

Though Sasuke was a little peeved he still loved Naruto and went to help with her hair like he always did. Once she was done Naruko looked up at Sasuke with tears running down her eyes "I'm so sorry for being difficult" Naruko lunged herself at Sasuke and gave him a big hug

Sasuke smiled and hugged her back "it's not your fault, it's just the pregnancy"

Sasuke then let out a soft chuckle "what's so funny?" Naruko asked

"Nothing. it's just, when you become the future Hokage, it'll be funny when people realized that a male Hokage gave birth to a child"

This earned Sasuke a punch to the gut.

* * *

Naruko sighed "well I guess no one else is coming" Naruko then joined Sasuke as they both faced the other gay couple in the entire leaf Sakura and Hinata as they seem to be the only one that responded to Naruto and Sasuke's letter about important news.

"So Naruto, Sasuke, what is the news?" Hinata asked

"And why are you a girl Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Well Sasuke and I wanted to tell you..."

"We're having a baby!" Naruko and Sasuke said in unison

Sakura and Hinata instead of giving a happy look gave a 'what the fuck is going on look'

"How did that even happen?" Sakura asked

Sasuke then told the whole story on what happened and Sakura and Hinata then began to understand.

"Well good for you two" Hinata said happily.

"Well would you two like to stay for some tea?" Naruko asked

Hinata was about to say yes but Hinata beat her to it "Uh, actually we have something important to do, but thank you. And congratulations you two!" Sakura said dragging Hinata out of the house.

Once outside Hinata gave Sakura the not so often seen stern look "what was that about? We had nothing else planned and you know it" Hinata said

"I'm sorry, it's just... Naruto and Sasuke are the only other gay couple in the village yet their still gonna have a baby of their own that shares both of their DNA"

Hinata's face softened from the stern face she was carrying before as a tear rolled down Sakura's face "it's just not fair! I want to have a baby too! One that's mixed with both our genes, just like theirs"

Hinata then embraced Sakura into a loving, comforting hug. After a minute Hinata whispered into her ear "then why don't we?"

Sakura looked at her confused, that is until Hinata did a few hand signs and yelled "Reverse Sexy no Jutsu!" in a puff of smoke came a guy version of Hinata "Naruto taught me this a while ago. So what do you say? Wanna have a baby?"

Sakura then jumped into Hinata's arms and kissed him with a lot of passion. Breaking from the kiss she said "yes!"

* * *

 **Ah ha! Bet you didn't think I'd have Sakura and Hinata have a baby did ya?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope your enjoying the story**

 **To giselleavellaneda09 and Hanmac thank you for the nice reviews :)**

 **As for the guest reviews no I'm not going to kill myself I really enjoy life.**

 **Listen I'm not forcing anyone to read any of the stories I read. I'm not coming up to people's houses with a gun saying "IF YOU DON'T READ MY FUCKING STORY I WILL SHOOT YOU AND YOUR FUCKING FAMILY" If you don't like my story or see if my story is a story you know you're not going to like, then don't read it.**

 **Anyway enough about the haters, the next chapter will be about Sakura and Hinata and more pregnancy craziness with Naruko and Sasuke.**

 **That's all I have to say, cya in Chapter, bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Important Message

**This is not a chapter update this is a message that I need to say to everyone**

 **I usually don't do these because I usually don't care and I try not to snoop to this kind of level but this needs to be said**

 **To everyone who keeps calling me a fag and who keeps telling me to go kill myself it doesn't offend me but it needs to stop**

 **Let me tell you a little something of who I am**

 **My name is Jonathan Dunne and I'm 17 years old.**

 **First off I'm not even gay, I'm actually 100% straight and I have a girlfriend who I love so damn much. I'm also a Christian so I've read that line in bible verses where it says stuff like "If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall surely be put to death; their blood is upon them"**

 **So am I against homosexuality? I'm in between because it is true that the bible does say it's a sin but guess what to me it doesn't matter if your gay because I have friends who are gay and just because their gay doesn't change who they are in they are as a person or in their heart. I do not hate anybody who is gay even if my religion says it is a sin I would never hate someone I don't even know just because their gay or insult them by calling them a fag or a queer, because that's not right**

 **Also if your telling people to go kill themselves then you honestly don't have a fucking heart. People over the internet don't seem to get how serious ending your own life is. There are so many people who go through depression and want to kill themselves everyday, and I'm not just talking about the typical High School drama I wanna kill myself, there are adults who go through serious struggles and want to kill themselves. Anyone remember Robin Williams? He committed suicide**

 **I have also wanted to kill myself before. I use to be really fat as a kid and I got called 'fatty' and 'tubby' and it hurt me deep. My dad died when I was 11 and he was the only person who understood me at the time and I didn't have any friends. I also have life threatening seizures that could kill me at any moment, I could die right now while typing this. There's a whole fucking list but I've made so many friends and I've also found God and they tell me every day, especially on days where I feel like shit that life is worth living.**

 **So to my 2 favorite reviewers on this story Hanmac giselleavellaneda09 thank you for being so supportive, I'm so happy you like my story and I'm happy for all the happy vibes you two send out on this story**

 **As for the haters, you're probably not even going to see this because you'll just read the first chapter and call me a fag and tell me to go kill myself, you all need to think about how your words can effect somebody deep inside and you need to grow a heart and stop telling people to go kill themselves. Life is valuable and it shouldn't be wasted**

 **That's all I have to say, I hope that if anybody needed this message I hope it helped you and I hope this message got you haters thinking.**

 **I will post the next chapter as fast as I can but until then thanks for reading.**


End file.
